Kellyanne
| birth_place = Melbourne, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Carlo Cannon Cletus Tenille Tayla Orlando Jordan Paul London Adam Pearce Storm Wrestling Academy Teddy Hart Gran Apache | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Kellyanne Salter (March 22, 1993) is an Australian professional wrestler who has wrestled under the name Kellyanne. Career Kellyanne first started training to become a professional wrestler at age 14 with some of the best wrestlers Australia has to offer - such as Carlo Cannon, Cletus and Tenille Dashwood. She has also been recommended by WWE superstars Rob Conway and Eugene. She has also had training sessions with WWE superstars Orlando Jordan, Paul London and also NWA champion Adam Pearce. In her travels, she has graced the states of Victoria, Adelaide and Sydney with her hard hitting, technical style of wrestling. In August 2011 as Nikita Naridian, Kellyanne won the NAW Women's Championship defeating Lowzen at NAW All Or Nothing. She held the title until April 2012 when she was defeated by Vixsin at NAW Double Jeopardy. Just after that she traveled to Canada and became a graduate of The Storm Wrestling Academy and was also trained by Teddy Hart and squared off against the legendary Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart at The Resurrection of Hart Legacy Wrestling. During this trip she won the PWA Canada Women's Championship. She headed to Mexico in 2013 and lived with Psicosis, Halloween and Silver King and trained with Gran Apache, Silver King and Skayde. Whilst in Mexico she participated in a Triple A tryout and was offered a developmental deal with the company. However she opted to return to Australia. More recently she has been wrestling under the name of Kellyanne and Kellyanne English and has a very public relationship with Adam Brooks. She is the reigning Pacific Pro Wrestling women's champion and the reigning Warzone Wrestling Australia women's champion. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **Backpack stunner **Cannonball **Figure-four leglock **Spinning back fist *'Signature moves' **Avalanche fireman's carry drop **Avalanche powerbomb **Death valley driver **Frankensteiner **Missile dropkick **Superkick **Multiple Suplex variations ***Dragon suplex ***Fisherman's Suplex ***German suplex (sometimes after a Springboard) ***Snap suplex ***Superplex **Samoan driver **Somersault plancha **Springboard Arm drag **Swinging neckbreaker Championships and accomplishments *'Battle Championship Wrestling' **BCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Hunter Valley Wrestling' **HVW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Impact Pro Wrestling' **IPW New Zealand Women's Championship (1 time) *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **Vera And Jenny Memorial Cup (Winner) **Queen Of GLOW Tournament (Winner) *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Pro Wrestling' **PPW Pacific Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Canada Women's Championship (1 time) *'Warzone Wrestling Australia' **WWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling GO' **Wrestling GO! Silver Medal Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1993 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ballarat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Outback Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Professional Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Rock 'n' Roll Wrestling alumni Category:Snakepit Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warzone Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:New Age Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Wrestling Enterprises alumni